Do you really want to make me cry
by Paradice-cream
Summary: A John le apetece una cena diferente. ¿Lo conseguirá? Una historia muy simple, sin spoilers y con alguna indirecta pero nada explícito.


¡Hola a todos! Este es simplemente otro fanfic de Sherlock intentando cocinar, ya me diréis si están demasiado fuera de personaje.

* * *

><p>—¿Que hoy no te apetece pedir comida a domicilio? Vale, salgamos a cenar fuera.<p>

Sherlock le respondió sin ni siquiera mirarle, tumbado en su sofá, envuelto en su batín de los periodos sin casos y mirando al techo.

—No, Sherlock. Tampoco quiero salir. Me apetece cenar en casa, pero que sea algo distinto. No sé, había pensado… que podemos cocinar algo terminó la frase apresuradamente y con cara de preocupación.

Esta vez el detective se volvió para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿"Podemos", John? Supongo que te refieres a que intentemos convencer a la Sra. Hudson de que nos prepare algo. Buena idea, luego iremos a hablar con ella. ¡Nada más fácil! Un poco de chantaje emocional y nos cocinará lo que quieras.

—Sherlock, deja de aprovecharte de la buena fe de la Sra. Hudson. Ya nos cocina bastantes veces sin que se lo pidamos como para que encima vayamos a pedírselo con todo el morro— vio que le miraba con expresión de absoluta inocencia —. Sí, ya sé que para ti el chantaje emocional es algo correcto... En fin. Verás, me refería a que yo mismo podría intentar preparar algo. Cocinar no se me da demasiado mal. Y, bueno, quizá… tal vez… tú me podrías ayudar. Poca cosa, haríamos algo sencillo y...

—John Watson, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que te ayude a cocinar?— le preguntó, incrédulo— ¡Cocinar es aburrido! Es una pérdida de tiempo, ya hay gente que trabaja cocinando, así que ¿por qué hacerlo uno mismo? Lleva demasiado tiempo para lo que luego tardas en comértelo…

—Mira, no tiene por qué ser aburrido, entre los dos no tardaremos mucho tiempo, y podremos charlar mientras, y aprender a hacer cosas nuevas debería gustarte, y además…

—No— Sherlock cortó despiadadamente su rápida exposición de razones y volvió a mirar el techo.

—Pero…

—No.

John cogió aire e intentó su argumento definitivo:

—Sherlock, la cocina es química también, ¿no es verdad? Desde esa vertiente, debería resultarte interesante, es como si fuera uno de tus experimentos.

Sherlock le observó de nuevo, con conmiseración.

—¿Ese es tu argumento estrella? Lo podías haber utilizado antes, para lo que te va a servir…— De repente, se incorporó ágilmente del sofá y se situó frente al médico, inclinando la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos —. John, la única química que me interesa es la que sirve para resolver casos.

Su compañero iba a replicar de nuevo, pero en el último momento desistió y cerró la boca. Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia un lado por un momento e inmediatamente volvió a mirar al detective, enarcó las cejas y dijo:

—Vale, como quieras— y se dio la vuelta.

("Otra vez ese tono de decepción… ¿Quién se cree para intentar manipularme así? ¡Yo soy el único que manipula a los demás!", pensó Sherlock, irritado).

Iba a decir algo ingenioso, pero John ya había abierto la puerta y se marchaba.

—¡John! — exclamó, con su tono imperioso de siempre.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse. ("Qué manía de irse cada vez que me pongo insoportable. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a que lo sea…").

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no tardó mucho en regresar.<p>

—¿Dónde has estado? — le preguntó en cuanto entró por la puerta.

—Adivínalo tú, ¿no eres tan listo?

—En realidad te lo preguntaba por romper el hielo, ya sé que has ido a casa de la Sra. Hudson a pedirle consejo y te ha dejado un libro de cocina, del cual está deseando librarse, por cierto.

—Sí, vale, no tiene mucho mérito, Sherlock.

El detective estrechó los ojos imperceptiblemente.

—_The book of spanish cooking_. La Sra. Hudson veraneó hace unos años en Mallorca, o Marbella, o algo así, y volvió encantada, así que alguna de sus amigas pensó que sería una buena idea regalarle un libro de recetas de este país. Pero a la Sra. Hudson no le debe interesar mucho, a la vista de la capa de polvo que tiene por encima, mientras que las cubiertas no tienen ni un arañazo y el lomo no tiene el doblez que se forma en las ediciones baratas en rústica en cuanto las abres unas cuantas veces. Eso indica que lo tiene en una estantería sin prestarle mucha atención. No te des prisa en devolvérselo, no lo echará de menos.

—Eh… Sí, vale— se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cocina sin decir nada más.

—¡John!— éste se volvió hacia él, con cara de estar harto pero aun así no poder evitarlo —. ¿No me vas a decir qué vas a cocinar?

El médico bufó y continuó su camino.

Sherlock le siguió a la cocina.

—John, te he hecho una pregunta.

Lo consiguió. El médico explotó:

—¿No piensas ayudarme y tienes que venir detrás de mí a tocarme las narices todo el rato? Te lo repito, adivínalo tú mismo, porque no te pienso decir lo que voy a hacer.

El detective le examinó tranquilamente.

—No tienes ni idea de qué cocinar, ¿verdad?

John miró hacia el techo, cogiendo aire para tranquilizarse.

—No, no sé qué preparar— reconoció—. La Sra. Hudson me ha dicho que algo fácil es la tortilla española, pero...

—¿Pero qué, John?

El médico no respondió, pero Sherlock continuó mirándole alentadoramente y con curiosidad.

—Pues que no sé si te gustará— respondió finalmente sin mirarle a la cara.

El detective frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar, confuso:

—Pero…— se interrumpió—. Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco sé si me gustará, pero eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Probar algo nuevo.

—Sí, esa era la idea…

—Pues yo también quiero probar la tortilla esa, John— cogió el libro y buscó el índice—. Vamos a ver qué hay que hacer...

John le miró, absolutamente sorprendido.

—Sherlock, ¿es que vas a…?

—Página 34. Muy bien… John, aquí dice que lo primero es pelar patatas.

El médico desistió de buscarle explicaciones. Le iba a ayudar, eso era lo que importaba.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, lo primero que habrá que hacer será comprarlas. A ver, déjame ver qué más ingredientes no tenemos. Quiero decir, déjame ver qué más ingredientes tiene la receta.

Se acercó al libro. Sherlock le observó leer y sonrió imperceptiblemente. John fue a por un papel y apuntó las cosas.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan hábil para todo y no sepas pelar una patata como Dios manda?<p>

—¿Cómo que no?

El médico le puso la hortaliza delante de la cara:

—Sherlock, has dejado la mitad de la piel en la patata, y la mitad de la patata en la piel que te has dignado quitar…

—John, ya te lo dije, cocinar es aburrido. Llevo horas pelando este estúpido tubérculo y encima me dices que está mal.

El ex militar reprimió una sonrisa.

—Apenas han sido unos minutos, no horas. Bien, no pasa nada, Sherlock, está bien que no te guste algo que se te da tan mal…

Los ojos del detective relampaguearon.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó en voz peligrosamente baja.

—Sí, a nadie le gusta tener que hacer cosas para las que claramente no está bien dotado.

El detective agarró otra patata y le hincó el cuchillo con saña.

—Se trata de que quede totalmente pelada y la piel debe ser lo más fina que pueda, ¿no?— le preguntó, agitando el cuchillo con el vegetal clavado en él.

—Sí, así es, pero no te molestes, Sherlock, ya me encargo…

Media hora después, Sherlock le presentó la patata perfectamente pelada. En ese tiempo, el doctor había pelado el resto, las había troceado y se había tomado una cerveza mientras le comentaba el último partido del Arsenal, aunque consciente de que no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso porque estaba absolutamente absorbido en su tarea.

—¿Está mejor?

—Mucho mejor— concedió.

—Mira, esta es la piel— le enseñó las mondas, que efectivamente eran bastante finas.

—Eh… Muy bien, Sherlock, ya la puedes tirar— el otro le miró un poco ofendido, como si su idea hubiera sido conservarla como trofeo.

El médico ojeó de nuevo la receta y apuntó:

—Ahora hay que picar la cebolla— cogió una, la partió en dos y le ofreció una mitad a Sherlock—. ¿Te animas?

—Por supuesto— la cogió y se la quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Tienes que quitarle esta parte y la piel— Sherlock lo hizo, torpemente—. Ahora apóyala y córtala en tiras.

—Estás cogiendo mal el cuchillo. Deja que te indique…

Se situó detrás de él y le guió. El detective frunció el ceño ligeramente. Podía sentir el calor de John en su espalda y sus manos sobre las suyas. Normalmente era él quien aprovechaba cualquier excusa para acercarse al médico y tocarle, así que esta vez le pilló por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar sus sensaciones, ya que los ojos empezaron a llorarle.

—No hace falta que te emociones, Sherlock— le dijo el médico de coña cuando se separó y le vio los ojos húmedos.

El detective le fulminó con la mirada, aunque el efecto quedaba bastante atenuado porque tenía que parpadear para poder ver a través de las lágrimas.

—¿Te gusta verme llorar, John? Eso significaría que tengo sentimientos, ¿no?

—Claro que no, idiota. A nadie le gusta ver llorar a un amigo— se revolvió, incómodo por sus propias palabras—. Bueno, igual a ti sí, si fuera para un experimento— bromeó, intentando quitarle hierro a su comentario.

Sherlock dejó de cortar un momento.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría verte llorar, John— y siguió con su tarea—. ¿Cuánto dura este absurdo efecto? — preguntó, irritado.

—En cuanto dejes de cortarlas se te pasará.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin se sentaron a cenar, los dos estaban al límite de su paciencia. Sherlock le hizo meter cada uno de los huevos en agua para comprobar si estaban frescos, a pesar de que los acababa de comprar y obviamente la fecha que aparecía en ellos así lo indicaba. Luego, John casi deja caer la tortilla al darle la vuelta, y eso le valió una larga perorata acerca del ángulo de inclinación más correcto en el que lo tendría que haber hecho. Sin embargo, ninguno quería reconocer que también se lo había pasado bien, a su manera.<p>

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó el médico.

Sherlock la probó y dijo que no estaba mal, con un tono indiferente.

—Sherlock, está muy buena. Reconocerlo no te va a matar.

—Sí, eso he dicho, se deja comer.

El otro suspiró. Eso era lo único que iba a obtener, pero bastaba.

—Otro día podíamos probar con la repostería y hacer un bizcocho—aventuró.

—No abuses de tu suerte, John. Sigo odiando cocinar.

Pero lo cierto es que ese mismo día más tarde, cuando John ya se había ido a dormir hacía un rato, ahí estaba, en el sofá, buscando recetas de pasteles, cupcakes y galletas en su portátil. No supo encontrar respuesta a la pregunta de por qué maldita razón cada una de las cosas que nunca le había interesado lo más mínimo, ahora le podían parecer interesantes si John estaba implicado en ellas. Se preguntó si a John le gustaría la nata, que por lo que tenía entendido, aunque hasta ahora tampoco le había interesado, podía tener más usos además de para rellenar tartas. Abortó esa línea de pensamiento. En fin, tampoco tenía nada de malo que investigara algo acerca de la cocina. Al fin y al cabo, la cocina es química también, y realmente la experiencia le había servido para aprender algunas cosas sobre esta materia. La química entre él y John…

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, la receta no pega ni con cola, pero qué queréis, no soy una experta en cocina inglesa, necesitaba una que llevara cebolla y… bueno, es lo que hay!<p>

Lo dicho, si tenéis consejos para mejorar serán muy apreciados!


End file.
